This study is concerned with theoretical analysis of the propagation of mechanical waves in the cochlea. These waves result from the input action of the stapes footplate and the subsequent interaction of the basilar membrane with the cochlear fluids. The stereocilia of the hair cells deform due to the wave motion and convert information contained in the waveform to electrical impulses. A quantitative understanding of the wave patterns and the mechanical factors affecting them is essential for an understanding of the hearing process. The influence of cochlear geometry, fluid and membrane viscosity, and elastic coupling in the basilar membrane are being studied.